Naruto la raiz que sostiene a konoha
by david.98
Summary: naruto es encontrado por raiz despues de asesinar a una persona, ahora tendra que ser entrenada como un anbu desde temprana edad y perdera sus emociones


p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Prólogo/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Era el 10 de octubre en la aldea de konoha, habían pasado cinco años desde el ataque del kyubi, la aldea ya de había recuperado en su mayoría, los edificios se habían levantado una vez más y los bosques volvían a nacer parecía que todo sanaba, pero no era así, no todo sanaba, el corazón de los aldeanos no lograba sanar su odio hacia aquello que los hizo sufrir, el dolor no era superado y el rencor nunca sería olvidado. Y lo peor de todo es que todo ese odio y rencor se reflejaba en una sola persona, un alma solitaria./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Naruto uzumaki, o mejor conocido como demonio, era la pobre alma solitaria que tenía la pesada carga del kyubi, un niño de tan sólo cinco años , un niño no querido y muchas veces ignorado por todo el mundo, un alma inocente y llena de bondad dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ser aceptado por los demás, por sentir aunque fuera louna vez el amor de una persona. Pero lastimosamente las almas inocentes y llenas de bondad nunca prevalecen, no don capaz de sobrevivir en el horrible mundo de los ninja./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Los que sobreviven y sobresalen de los demás son aquellos que están dispuestos a todo por cumplir su meta, dispuestos a matar, engañar, robar e incluso a perder su propia humanidad y esto Naruto lo entendió de la manera más cruel posible, pero eso es cuento para otro día./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Había pasado, hoy lo habían corrido del orfanato, después de tanto tiempo y tantos abusos, decidieron dejarlo ir o mejor dicho lo echaron a paradas del lugar, era algo bueno porque ya no tendría que hacer las labores de limpieza de todo el lugar, pero también era malo porque ahora ya no tenía un lugar en donde dormir, ahora se encontraba a la intemperie en las frías y oscuras calles de konoha./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-que voy a hacer dattebayo- dijo Naruto preocupado, era la primera vez que estaba en las calles de konoha a altas horas de la noche./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, trataba de evitar la luz, no quería ser visto por alguno de los vagabundos o borrachos, su instinto de supervivencia estaba muy desarrollado para su edad, después de todo si fueras maltratado por todo el mundo y en algunos casos correteado, el de quien no lo estaria/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, la caminata de Naruto no tenía fin, ya había recorrido gran parte de la aldea y aún así no sabía que iba a hacer o en donde se iba a quedar, ya había pasado por los distritos más ricos y se encontraba actualmente en los más pobres. Al momento de pasar afuera de un bar, una persona salió volando por la ventana de este, callendo a sus pies./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Detrás de la persona apareció un shinobi con una katana en la mano, avanzaba lentamente hacia el hombre caído, cuando se encontró a unos pasos de el levantó su katana y se preparó para dejarla caer con toda su fuerza sobre el otro hombre./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-Qu...¡que haces!- preguntó Naruto justo antes de que el ninja terminara con la vida de la otra persona. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"El shinobi se volteo de manera automática hacia el, al principio se tardó unos minutos en reconocerlo, pero cuando lo hizo su cara cambio a una de maldad pura cosa que espanto a Naruto./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-mierda, porque tenía que hablar- pensó Naruto asustado./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-que buena suerte tengo hoy- decía el ninja mientras avanzaba hacia Naruto olvidándose por completo del otro hombre./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-voy a tener la oportunidad de matar al demonio y así terminar el trabajo que yondaime-sama no pudo terminar- la alegría del shinobi era claramente percibida atravez de su voz- sere un héroe- susurro la última parte./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-corre demonio corre- Naruto no perdió tiempo alguno y empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permití /br /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Claro que para el experimentado shinobi esto no era más que una caminata, no tardó mucho en alcanzar a Naruto y lo tiro de una patada en la espalda./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sin piedad alguna el ninja de dispuso a lastimar a Naruto de las peores maneras posibles, le empezó a hacer pequeños cortes por todo su cuerpo y a romperle los dedos de las manos, Naruto no podía hacer otra cosa más que gritar, no supo cuanto tiempo duró la tortura porque de desmallo en algún momento de ella./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Despertó en un lugar que no conocía, su espalda se encontraba empapada por estar acostado en lo que parecía un charco, se trato de incorporar lentamente y se asombro al no sentir dolor alguno, cuando se levantó, se percató de que estaba en una especie de cloaca muy grande y oscura. Su mente no lo registro, pero esta cloaca no olía como cualquiera cloaca normal, más bien tenía un olor intoxicante y exótico./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sin darse cuanta empezó a caminar siguiendo el olor intoxicante, parecía que sabía a donde iba, caminaba y caminaba y todo era igual, ninguna parte de la cloaca cambiaba, siguió caminando por un rato más hasta que se encontró con una reja enorme, era tan grande que parecía no tener fin, y justo a la mitad de esta se encontraba una pedazo de papel./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Se empezó a acercar hasta que unos inmensos ojos rojos se aparecieron frente a el, los ojos estaban llenos de un odio impresionante que hizo que Naruto se quedara helado del miedo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-Patético- se escuchó salir de la reja proveniente de los inmensos ojos./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"- Te ayudaré sólo esta vez ningen, no esperes más de mi en un futuro- Naruto trató de preguntar algo, pero antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno, sintió como algo lo jalaba hacia el lado contrario de la reja./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Naruto volvió a despertar, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, ahora si que sintió dolor, no había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no sintiera dolor y aparte de eso todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Vio al ninja frente a el sosteniendo su katana apuntándola hacia su corazón, Naruto estaba muy asustado, no quería morir, era muy joven para morir/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-por favor alguien ayudeme- suplicó Naruto/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-solo por esta vez gaki- y ahi fue cuando todo comenzó, Naruto sintió una sensación muy extraña recorrer su cuerpo, sentía como la adrenalina de apoderaba de el llenándolo por completo, sus heridas comenzaban a sanar y de un momento a otro, la energía y adrenalina que sentía por dentro se proyecto de su cuerpo en forma de nueve cadenas rojas que se precipitaron sobre el shinobi y antes de que reaccionará lo destrozaron./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Naruto quedó en shock, había presenciado como el mismo había desmembrado a una persona terminando su vida de manera grotesca, por segunda vez en la noche Naruto se volvió a desmallar./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"(En un tejado cerca de ahí)/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Lo que Naruto y el otro shinobi no se habían percatado es que un anbu había presenciado todo lo que había ocurrido./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-danzo-sama tiene que enterarse de esto- dijo el anbu mientras corría rápidamente por la aldea./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"(Un par de horas más tarde)/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Sarutobi hiruzen se encontraba disfrutando de un par de minutos de paz antes de ponerse a trabajar en el tedioso y difamado papeleo, pero antes de que pudiera empezar la puerta de su oficina fue abierta de un golpe dejando entrar a un chunin estrepitosamente/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-hok...hokage-sama algo acaba de pasar- tomó un descanso para recuperar el aliento./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-acaban de encontrar al dem...Naruto en la calle bañado en sangre- la información impacto de sobre manera a sarutobi/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-¿Alguien más sabe de esto?- dijo hiruzen tratando de mantener la postura para no espantar al pobre chunin que ya estaba nervioso./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-no...no lo se hokage-sama, es probable que alguien más ya lo haya visto al...- el chunin se vio interrumpido por la puerta que se volvió a abrir de golpe./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"- Sarutobi, es hora de que hablemos viejo amigo- dijo la persona al entrar a la habitación./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"-danzo-murmuro sarutobi./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Fin del prólogo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"No saben en verdad como lamento la demora, se que no e actualizado mis historia en mucho tiempo pero no se preocupen que ya lo hare más seguido./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Ya saben el libreto, si les gusto hagan el favor de dejarme un comentario y di no les gusto, también comenten en que falle o que no les pareció/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Bye bye/p 


End file.
